


What would I do without you, Illya?

by universe_110



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Captain Napoleon, M/M, Vulcan Illya, Vulcan Kisses
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 瓦肯大副!Illya/愛吃艦長!Napoleon跟ㄌㄌ的腦洞設定，由於一直吃不到辣辣的肉所以只好自己開挖了，沒關係，我的腿肉很多（去角落哭）ST資深迷慎入，基本上這篇不會感動到你，相信我（羞←？）-以AOS為背景（但其實不重要），大副Illya還沒決定要愛上在他身邊繞著轉的艦長，而艦長幾度放棄追求Illya--的肉體--，準備回去過以前那種風流不羈的生活囉～





	

 

　　被熟悉的怪力拉進飛行船艙裡，Napoleon覺得自己有一種虛脫感，他看著Illya總是處變不驚的臉，喘著氣脫口而出：「沒有你我該怎麼辦，Illya？」

　　而Illya沒有回答他，理所當然的，因為他們在這場大戰之前，Illya還因為Napoleon隨口問到底要不要找個時間來一發而生氣——這到底有什麼好生氣的呢？Napoleon百思不得其解，Illya、不，應該是全船艙的人都知道他的個性，他就是喜歡嘴砲，喜歡酒，喜歡性愛，在遇到Illya之前超愛女人，所以他真的不知道在被類似問題打擾超過一百次的Illya到底為什麼要生氣，他不是應該要習慣才對嗎？

　　「我不想打擾你們，但你們可得來個人幫我降落這艘船。」還坐在駕駛座位的Waverly打破他們之間的尷尬，Napoleon感激地起身接手，至少他可以不用面對Illya思索著如何開口回應他的臉了。

 

　　在任務完成後，Napoleon被Victoria找去，他們談論了富蘭克林號的故事，也談論了Napoleon的升職申請，Napoleon在這之前想了很多，經歷得更多——撇除Illya對他的重要性不談，以他的個性，若真的是待在陸地上，別說五年了，大概半年他就會瘋掉——於是他回絕了Victoria的批准、收回自己的申請，他還是想繼續待在星艦上，繼續在未知的宇宙間穿梭比較實在。

　　「那你跟Illya怎麼辦？」Waverly聽他說完之後翻了白眼，「你們兩個扭捏得像姑娘，如果接下來的航行必須忍受你們兩個製造出來的詭異氣氛，我絕對會第一個辭職。」

　　「放心，這不會困擾你。」Napoleon喝光杯子裡的威士忌，他把杯子放到桌上，轉頭衝著Waverly勾起嘴角，「我決定把目標改成你了，Waverly，親愛的，你是否願意——」

　　Napoleon話還沒說完就被身後的玻璃破碎聲打破，他們聞聲轉頭，是不知道何時站在他們身後的Illya。

　　「我的天。」語氣中帶著滿滿的笑意，Waverly抓著自己的酒杯轉身離開，「這你得好好解釋一下了，艦長。」

 

　　全企業號的船員都知道Napoleon艦長對他的大副有一股無法解釋的狂熱，但他們不知道艦長對大副的那股熱情並不是開玩笑——而就在大家把Napoleon這份情感當作玩笑後，當事人都要決定放棄這個絕對不會變成雙箭頭的戀情（約砲？）時，Illya卻用一種非常複雜的神情看著他，Napoleon倒抽一口氣，他對於自己在Illya眼中看到受傷及失望的情緒這件事感到非常驚訝。

　　「Hey......」

　　沒回應也沒等Napoleon把話說完，Illya轉身離開了。

　　瓦肯人留下一地碎玻璃，Gaby經過時咒罵著到底是誰惡作劇，Napoleon這才大夢初醒般地往Illya離開的方向跑去，並在對方準備把自己關進房間前不要臉地鑽進對方的房裡。

　　「我想你必須給我機會解釋，Illya。」

　　「你不需要解釋，艦長。」Illya的聲音一如往常毫無起伏，「我想你現在應該要前往醫生的房間，否則你可能會錯過一場你所說的—— _美好的性愛_ 。」

　　聞言，Napoleon先是皺眉，接著緩緩化開微笑，他朝Illya靠近，而後者並沒有挪開腳步，只是因為他的舉動皺眉——這是個好現象，Napoleon心想，他伸手摸上Illya的胸膛，隔著難得出現在對方身上的襯衫感受底下結實的肌肉，光是這樣就讓Napoleon發出滿足的嘆息，他用鼻尖若有似無地蹭過對方的下巴，抬頭再度與那雙困惑的藍眼相望，Napoleon低聲說：「美好的性愛是吧？Illya，我很抱歉，我忽略了你一直對我傳達的訊息。」

　　「什、我才沒有——Solo！」試圖把貼在自己身上的人推開，Illya的身體反射性拒絕，但他的腳步卻無法離開，他甚至沒有直接把Napoleon趕出房間。

　　低頭小心翼翼地親吻著Illya的鎖骨，Napoleon伸出舌尖舔過露出領口的些許毛髮，「我比較喜歡聽你喊我的名字。」

　　Illya覺得他的臉熱了。

　　他希望他的耳朵不要變綠。

　　就在他還在擔心這些事時，Napoleon使力一推，他們一前一後跌進床裡——理所當然地。

　　「我會給你一場美好的性愛。」跨坐在Illya身上的黑髮男人用一種勢在必得的語氣說，「比美好更好。」

　　Illya看著對方脫下衣服，他什麼都沒反駁。

 

-TBC

 

趁著AO3還沒刪掉我的草稿趕快發！！！！！

 

 


End file.
